The Vampyre ChroniclesBook One: Harry Potter and
by Visio
Summary: Title is Harry Potter and the History of Vampyres. Nothing to do with Ann Rice. R/R. Pg-13 later on. I might put a romance in later, maybe.


The Vampyre Chronicles Chapter One: Owl Post.  
  
A/N: I got this idea for a story after my brother found a personality quiz -thing, and one of the quizzes was "What's your Monster Match?" and I turned out to be a Vampire. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all Harry Potter related stuff. I own the plot, and the main character. "Count Dracula" and "Nosferatu the Vampyre" are characters from movies. "Count Dracula" is based on a book "Count Drakula", probably based on Count Vladimir Dracula(Vlad the Impaler). This story is in NO way, shape, or form related or connected to the "Vampire Chronicles" by Ann Rice. This is "Vampyre Chronicles". R/R!  
  
Five.  
  
Four.  
  
  
  
Three.  
  
  
  
Two.  
  
  
  
  
  
One.  
  
Midnight. July 31. The little glowing numbers on the clock proclaimed 12:00. The clock was resting on a table. Beside the table was a bed. Resting on the bed was a person. The gaze of the person was resting on the clock. A circle. Like in the graveyard. Voldemort's followers. Voldemort's circle. The person lay back on his back, thinking about what happened at school. Or what didn't happen at school. Last year, at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there was a tournament held. The Triwizard Tournament, to be precise. The focus of our tale, one Harry Potter, now laying on the bed, had participated. The Triwizard Tournament comprised of three tasks.  
  
The first task was to retrieve a golden egg from beneath a dragon. The second task was to solve the riddle of the egg, and retrieve something precious that had been taken from him-in this case, his best friend Ron Weasley. The third task was to navigate a giant maze which had been grown on the quidditch field. Along the course of the maze were obstacles--spells, magical creatures, which had been provided by Hagrid. At the centre of the maze was the Triwizard Trophy. Harry, along with Cedric Diggory(a hufflepuff) touched the trophy at the same time, instantly transporting them to a graveyard, where Cedric was killed, and Voldemort was reborn. Voldemort and Harry dueled, and Harry barely escaped. Harry sat up, being interrupted from his thoughts, by a tapping on the window. Several owls were waiting outside the glass. Harry jumped up, and banging his knee on the bedside table, slide the window open and jumped back. The first owl was his own snowy owl, Hedwig. She landed on the dresser, and waited for Harry to release her of her burden. The next owl was a large tawny, bearing a package with Hagrid's untidy handwriting, and a letter with the Hogwarts seal. He untied the letter and the package, and the owl flew out the window, buffeting a tiny owl Harry recognized as Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. Pig hooted happily upon finding that he had delivered to the correct address. Harry, using his quidditch reflexes, snatched the tiny owl out of the air, and untied the letter, and shut the window. Harry opened Ron's letter first. It read:  
  
Dear Harry, Hope the Muggles are being okay. Mum asked Dumbledore if you could come stay, but he says that you're safe there. I don't get it, but oh well. Fred and George all of a sudden have this huge sack of galleons, and Mum thinks they got it illegally, but they won't say where they got it. But they bought me new dress robes(ones without lace!), so I'm not complaining. Did you see the list for school yet? It's odd, but Hermione said it "makes absolutely perfect sense to me, and I think it's appalling if you haven't figured it out yet." She got here yesterday, and she's driving me crazy! Can you come to Diagon Alley the last week of summer? Owl me, Ron  
  
p.s. Hermione want's to write something.  
  
Dear Harry, How are the Muggles treating you? Have you had any You-Know-Who dreams lately? If you have, I do hope you owled Professor Dumbledore and Snuffles. Mrs. Weasley is extremely worried about you, she's cooking tons of food, and practically force-feeding us. Have you seen the school list? Ron doesn't understand, but it's obvious as to something that's going to happen this year. Try to meet us in Diagon Alley, but if you can't, we'll see you on the train. Hermione  
  
Harry grabbed a pen, not finding a quill, and began to write a response.  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione, The Dursleys are okay, they're mostly just ignoring me, and me them. I try to meet you in Diagon Alley, but no promises. I haven't looked at the list for this year yet. No Hermione, I haven't had any Voldemort dreams yet. See you soon(hopefully), Harry  
  
Harry folded up the letter, tied to Pig, and let the minute owl out the window.  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? I haven't forgotten the other mail, but I just want to upload this chapter. I have a question: Why does Harry always get a ton of mail in the middle of the night on his birthday? Please review! 


End file.
